Summer Love
by Santana Mikaelson
Summary: Damon and Elena spend their summer together around the world away from Jeremy and roline makes a sweet mistake.Good for de'rs and kc'rs
1. Chapter 1

Elena opens the sees Damon by the fireplace drinking a glass of notices her and he starts walking towards her.«Hey!Where have you been?What happened to you?» asks Damon a little bit concerned about the blood on Elena's dress and the scrathes in her face. «I'm 's happened when I attacked was ready to kill me and then I remembered that I had somthing in my refused to take the cure and I...I was ready to die,I didn't think about the is human.» Damon was socked.«She's human?» he asked.«Are you mad at me?»asked looked at her with his serious he started laughing.«Are you seriously asking me if I am mad at you for making my old nemesis miss Katherine Pierce a mortal?The woman that tortured me by making me think she was in love with Gilbert, I can't believe you thought that I'd be mad at you» Elena sighs from takes a step closer and kisses Elena's lips from Damon's seperate, Elena stroke his cheek.«I'm gonna take a I will be ready to plan with you our extraordinary ,in Bahamas,in NYC everywhere just with you» Elena smiles at him, he says ok and he starts kissing her nose and circles with kiss her mouth.«I love you,you know that right?» Damon says to Elena. «And I love you is gonna be the best summer in my life.»says Elena before leaving Damon in the living room while she wents takes his laptop from the coffee table next to the Gilbert,you are gonna have the best summer in your life as you wished,he wents upstairs too with the laptop in his seats on the bed only for a minute when he hears someone calling no,not again he vamps speed and now in front of him the younger Gilbert asks him where's Elena. «Aren't you suppose to be death?» asks Damon.« did a spell that brought me back to life.I'm back, real.I am alive.» Jeremy said.«Where's Elena?» asked Jeremy. «She's taking a shower.» Damon said still socked about Jeremy's arrival.« what were you guys doing?»Jeremy asks with curiousity.«Planning for summer death people that are suppose to stay dead»Damon says. «Damon,I'm sorry.I'm sorry for judging you the other days when I told you that you only care about yourshelf.»Jeremy said.«You were right.I'm 's not a secret.»«Whatever, both know how much you love my sister.»when Jeremy says that Elena 's wearing a blue mini looks beautiful,Damon thinks.«Jer,what are you doing here,I thought Bonnie put the vail back on.» Elena said «So you are not glad that I'm still here?Bonnie did a didn't think it would work but it did and now I'm real, Elena.I can breathe.I'm human!»Jeremy started crying and she hugged her she escaped from his arms she said to both her brother and her new boyfriend(wow,still weird to call Damon her boyfriend she thought) she said «I can't believe it!We are here,together.I never was that we are together let's plan our summer together»Εlena suggested.«Νo is your first summer together.I don't want to destroy it for you.» Jeremy said «But you are only can't leave you behind.»Elena said.«Εlena,I'll be fine.I convinced Rebekah to take me with her and Matt to see the are leaving your first night together.I pretend like I don't hear you.I'll pick a room as far as possible»Jeremy said to both his sister and Damon.Εlena and Damon shared a meaningfull look as Jeremy went upstairs.«So where were we?» asked Elena Damon. «I think we were planning our vacation» said Damon.«Shall we go tou your room,Damon?»asked Elena with a playful tone in her voice.« you»said went upstairs with fell in the bed and Damon sat next to her with the laptop.«How about,Vegas?I've been there a few ,Cosmopolitan»Damon said.«I've never been :I've never been out of Mystic Falls except our little andventures»she said remembering their kiss in the motel in Denver.A little smile took shape in her laughed and she thew on of the pillows to him but she like the old times she though this time they were a couple. «Elena Gilbert,I told you that you are going to have the best summer in your can choose to go to Paris and after a few hours you'll be walking in can choose to spend your summer in Mystic Falls and it still will be perfect.I can make it fun wherever we around the world or even seating on the couch and watching a romantic comedy starring Kate Hudson.» Damon said to an excited Elena.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena considered what Damon said and for a minute the room was compeletly Elena ansewerd him.«Well,then Mister I can make it fun, I want to travel with you and only the with Paris as you proposed.I've always wanted to see the Louvre,see the Eiffel Tower and go shopping in the best and most expensive shops.I've always wanted to go to Moulin Rouge you know» Elena smiled when she said the last smiled «Then Paris it is a flight at 10.00 tomorrow will take a few hours but believe me it will be worth it.»Elena pulled him from his shirt to kiss was surprized but he kissed her passionatly. «Υou are the best!»Elena said to Damon.«I know» he said.«Cocky much?»Elena said ironically even though she knew the answer.«Very much.» Damon said as he reached Elena and kissed her on her closed the laptop and put it on the got up and went to the bathroom. «Where are you going?»Elena asked she got to finish her question Damon was back with a bottle of champagne and two gave one glass to Elena and put the other on the bed right next to oppened the champagne easily and put some in Elena's bottle and some in his. «So,not only you are going to tell me that I'm underage but you are giving me to drink reckless don't you think?»Elena asked Damon.«Yes,but you love it»he told her.«To our incredible summer and you brother's return.»Damon said.«Cheers!»Elena said as they clincked two glasses of champagne each of them they fall asleep in each others sun was about 7 o' clock when Jeremy entered the room to say goodbye to was sleeping in Damon's had a goofey seemed to be happy after all,Jeremy didn't want to wake her up so he left her a note in front of the took his backpack and he left the heard the door of the front door and she waked turned and show that Damon was still looked so peacefull,she stared at him:His raven hair,his blue eyes that were closed,his perfect breath was couldn't resist and she stroke his started waking kissed him softly on his woke up and returned the kiss more had missed started taking their clothes kissed each others bodys and enjoyed the 's phone started ignored it but it continued so she reached it from the floor where she had dropt was lied next to Damon and answered the phone.«Caroline?What happened?I've had been calling you all day long have you been?»«Elena,I did bad.I...I was with offered to drive me were at the frond told me that he will leave in NOLA from now said goodbye to then but then I did something stupid.I said don't and I grabbed and kissed kiss followed onother one...We slept I'm in the kitchen he is still slepping.(Damon punched him on his right said ouch.)What was that?I heard a ,where are you?»(Elena put up Damon't shirt to cover her nudity)She went to the bathroom and oppened the water so that Damon couldn't hear them.«Remember when you and Stefan accused my feelings for Damon?Well,now I'm not sired to him and I know exactly what I feel.I love him»Elena was silence for a minute and then Caroline continued talking.«Ok,I'm too busy to care about ,what should I do?»«Do you love him?When he kissed you what did you feel?»Elena asked her.«I don't know.I mean it's I say that when I kiss him I felt like electrecity was running all over my body I would be like him.I don't want to end being bad like 's bad even though he's trying to change he is Klaus Mikaelson.I can't be in love with should I do?»«My oppinion is that you don't only care about him but you are in love with him my oppinion Caroline Forbes,you should spend a day with him forgetting what he has done and then say to me your conclusion after now I gotta me to tell me what happend»Elena hung up the phone and return to the bed.Damon started laughing and so was she.«We should get ready.»Elena nodded and they got dressed within a minute.


End file.
